


Captain Sparklefingers Shoots Massive Load (3:42)

by caughtonfilm



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn Video, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtonfilm/pseuds/caughtonfilm
Summary: In hindsight, this was Billy’s fault as much as it was Freddy’s. It hadn’t taken that much convincing, and Billy wasn’t that opposed to the idea in the first place. It had been just shy of a week since he had been blessed with the powers of Shazam, and while the two of them had been documenting every unique trait Billy now possessed, there was still much more for them to uncover.Billy, despite touting the wisdom of Solomon and the stamina of Atlas, alongside everything else, still had the mind and interests of a 14 year old boy.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Captain Sparklefingers Shoots Massive Load (3:42)

In hindsight, this was Billy’s fault as much as it was Freddy’s. It hadn’t taken _ tha _ _t_ much convincing, and Billy wasn’t  _ that  _ opposed to the idea in the first place. It had been just shy of a week since he had been blessed with the powers of Shazam, and while the two of them had been documenting every unique trait Billy now possessed, there was still much more for them to uncover. 

Billy, despite touting the wisdom of Solomon and the stamina of Atlas, alongside everything else, still had the mind and interests of a 14 year old boy. 

***

“Spread your legs more,” Freddy’s voice wavers as he gestures to a half naked Billy perched on the edge of the bottom bunk, his massive form making it difficult to sit comfortably. He’s shed the bottom part of his suit--much to his surprise, it did come in two pieces--and pulled the edge of his top up, revealing washboard abs. As Captain Marvel, Billy looks like he’s straight from a movie. His body is flawless, with his muscles cutting a fine figure. It’s such a 180 from his usual scrawny, teenage self that as soon as Billy and Freddy had managed to get his suit off, he rushed to the mirror hanging plainly against their door. He knew how fantastic his powers as Captain Marvel were, he had seen them in action, but this? This was something else entirely.

Nothing had compared to when Billy and Freddy had both been able to get a closer look at Billy’s cock. Even soft, it was long and thick, hanging nicely between his legs, with a sack that matched in impressiveness. Freddy had let out a slow wolf whistle, and Billy felt his face heat up. He didn’t like how easy Freddy’s compliments got to him, twisting his stomach in knots. He let out a laugh, shaking his head in an attempt to snap himself out of his thoughts, and got Freddy back on task. 

Doing as he was told, Billy spread his legs, thick thighs parting as he scoots further towards the edge of the bed, getting more comfortable. He’s already half hard just from the excitement of the situation. Freddy’s eyes roam up the chiseled contours of Captain Marvel, eyebrows furrowed as he admires the way Billy’s muscles contract with his movements. It’s only when he meets Billy’s gaze that he quickly darts his eyes away, nervously licking his lips and forcing himself to focus.

“Okay, so… Usually in porn, they don’t record the entire time. We can just catch the last couple of minutes before you cum, right?” Freddy’s started rambling, and Billy can feel the tension between the two rising. “So if you want to just like, get fully hard and then jerk off and let me know when you’re ready for me to record, then we could do that.” 

Billy blinks once, twice, and Freddy takes that as an invitation to continue talking.

“I can totally leave the room, you can just call me when you’re ready. I totally get that this is kinda awkward, y’know, watching your friend masturbate, so like--”

“No! No, dude, I want you here,” Billy interrupts, and Freddy’s eyes widen. He looks like a fish out of water, mouth closing and opening for a few moments before he collects himself again. Freddy swallows, his throat feeling much drier than it did a few seconds before. 

“Yeah,” he says, voice giving out ever so slightly. Freddy clears his throat and continues. “Yeah, sure, I’ll stay here. Of course.”

***

Billy’s about to spit in his hand and take his half chub in his grasp when he looks up, eyebrows raised. 

“Freddy, the-- the lube we got,” he says, excitement underlying in his voice, gesturing with his hand at Freddy’s jacket. Freddy nods quickly, hands shaking as he pulls the sample packet from his pocket, tossing it over to Billy who catches it with ease. He tears it open with his teeth and gasps as the cold gel pours smoothly over the tip of his cock. Billy lets out a small groan, only barely drowning out the gasp coming from Freddy as he smooshes the lube packet, wringing the last little bit of the product out before tossing the remnant of the package to the side. 

“Ready?” Freddy seems almost perplexed that he’s the one being asked this, but he nods all the same.

“Go for it.”

Billy finally allows himself a long, firm stroke down the length of his cock, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. The lube is warming in his hand quickly, and the slide of skin to skin is delicious. Spit could never compare to how good this felt. He repeats the motion, cock firming up in his grasp, filling out with each stroke of his shaft, every squeeze of his head. Billy leans back on his unoccupied hand, tipping his head back as he continues jerking off. It only takes him a little while longer to fall into a rhythm he enjoys, toes curling at the slick feeling of the lube and the tight warmth his hand provides. 

Eyes opening, Billy is taken aback to see that Freddy’s transfixed on him, eyes wide and wanting. He can feel the heat creeping back into his face again, and Billy finds himself bucking up a little into his grip, watching closely at Freddy’s response. It’s almost hard to notice, but the shifting Freddy is doing to conceal his boner is enough to light Billy’s insides ablaze. He lets out a much louder, more confident moan, and Freddy seems scandalized. He fumbles for his phone, quickly tapping the camera app and sliding it to the video option.

“Yeah, keep-- keep doing that, and I’ll give you a countdown,” Freddy’s voice is shaking, but it’s clear that instead of anxiety, it’s arousal that’s hindering his ability to keep calm. Billy nods at his response, hips chasing his hand on a particularly nice upstroke that ends with a twist over his sensitive tip, and Freddy counts down from 10, falling silent on the last three numbers with a faux professional flourish of his hand.

Something about being filmed arouses Billy even more, and he speeds his strokes up, moans blossoming from his mouth much more frequently. He wants to make this look nice, especially as an up and coming celebrity, so he tenses his core as he jacks off, showing off the perfect cut of his abs. He can tell from the corner of his eye that Freddy has a hand over his mouth, muffling any noises he would be making. Billy finds himself wishing he could tear his arm away and hear every little sound coming from Freddy’s mouth. 

He shuts his eyes again and focuses on that thought, the image of his foster brother underneath him and how nice it’d feel to kiss him and touch him and do way more than what they were doing right now. He finds himself chasing that thought, and Billy groans, his strokes becoming fast and tighter. 

“I’m close, I’m close, fuck--” 

Freddy nods behind the camera, eyes glued to the way Billy focuses his ministrations on the head of his cock. He’s so damn close, he can feel the orgasm he’s been chasing the past minute or so, he’s almost there… it takes Billy a couple more thrusts into his hand before he’s crashing face-first through his orgasm. His cock is pulsing as he cums, his spunk spurting against his stomach. His abs are heaving as he rides the wave, fist tight and the pad of his thumb rubbing just underneath his glans. His load is massive, and it takes Billy longer than usual to even come to a stop. He’s panting, breathless, and after a brief lapse, a grin starts to creep along his face. He hears the faint  _ click  _ of the camera, signaling that the recording had come to a stop, and Billy looks up.

“Wow, that was--” Freddy begins, before quickly being cut off by the other.

“Hey, c’mere.”

Freddy exhales shakily, body tense, but he nods, eagerness evident on his face. He tosses his phone on his mattress and makes his way over, and Billy doesn’t even wait for him to speak again before pulling him in for a kiss. The way Freddy immediately leans in reassures Billy that his foster brother wanted this just as much as he did. He can feel the jizz cooling on his stomach, but it doesn’t deter him from pulling Freddy close and shoving his hand down his waistband, large fingers curling around the definite hard on he finds. Freddy groans into their kiss, his hands fumbling to find somewhere to grasp, before finally looping his arms around Billy’s neck. 

Their position is awkward and juvenile, but it doesn’t take away from how good Billy’s hand feels and how nice their impromptu kiss was turning out to be. With how arousing Billy’s performance had been, it only takes a few more jerks of Freddy’s cock to push him over the edge. He’s groaning, thankful that Billy’s mouth is still pressed against his lest he had been loud enough to alert anyone else of their endeavors.

Billy immediately scoots over on the bed, giving Freddy room to lay down next to him. The two of them catch their breath together, and Billy lets out a long sigh. The enormity of the situation hadn’t quite hit him yet-- he had jerked off and kissed his foster brother, for fuck’s sake-- but he gives himself time to breathe and allows his heart rate to slowly rest. 

  
  


“...Kinda wanna go shower now,” Freddy says, breaking the silence between the two. Billy nods; he’s been realizing just how uncomfortable the cum cooling on his stomach felt. As soon as Freddy went to shower, he was planning on escaping out of his window, yelling  _ Shazam! _ , and coming back inside. Freddy looks over to him, and Billy’s surprised that Freddy is looking at him with a content expression. He grins back, and the two of them lay together for a few more moments.

***

A couple of hours, one transformation back, and a long shower later, Billy and Freddy are laying shoulder to shoulder on Freddy’s bunk, peering at his phone. He has the garish layout of a popular porn site pulled up, and the two of them are waiting in anticipation for the video to finish uploading. While the percentage slowly climbs, Freddy looks over to Billy fondly.

“So, two things. First,” he puts up a finger, “That was super freaking hot, dude. If this superhero thing doesn’t work out, you could totally go into the porn industry.”

Billy wrinkles his nose and playfully smacks Freddy in the arm. “No, I’m sticking with the superhero thing. We’re gonna make it work.”

Freddy responds with an eye roll. “Okay, sure.”

Billy looks as though he’s about to object when Freddy sticks another finger up. 

“Second, we totally can’t kiss like that in public. You’d get arrested  _ so _ fast.” 

Freddy doesn’t try too hard to stifle his giggles, and Billy shakes his head, incredulous. “No shit we can’t! I’m not going to kiss some tiny kid like you when I’m 13 going on 30!” 

Freddy’s laughter is infectious, and Billy finds himself cracking up at the thought, too. How much weirder could this situation get, really?

They’re both calming down when the audible vibration of Freddy’s phone catches their attention. Freddy quickly grabs his phone, swiping the password with muscle memory, and his eyes light up with excitement. 

“Did it upload? Let me see!” There’s an undertone of anxiety evident in Billy’s voice.

Freddy, grinning mischievously, nods and passes the device over to Billy. Billy’s eyes quickly scour the page where his first porn video now lives, thankful it uploaded satisfactorily. The title, however, catches his eye and he looks over at his brother.

“Dude--  _ Captain Sparklefingers Shoots Massive Load _ ?!”

There’s peals of laughter escaping Freddy as Billy reaches over to smack him with a nearby pillow.

“That sucks!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first explicit piece I've ever written and posted publicly! It was a little nerve wracking, but I'm excited to start writing and publishing more tan I ever have.
> 
> This was beta'd by my husband (who is admittedly not a writer). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a comment. Follow my twitter (@damnedcontent) if you're interested! (18+ only)


End file.
